


En attente

by Jinni_Mitela



Series: Petites pensées écrites [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: About Loneliness, Gen, Matter of Life and Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinni_Mitela/pseuds/Jinni_Mitela
Summary: « Nous pouvons vivre seuls, pourvu que ce soit dans l'attente de quelqu'un. »
Series: Petites pensées écrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928752





	En attente

**Author's Note:**

> Une nuit, j'ai attendu que le sommeil vienne. Et puis, après quelque tintements d'horloge, j'en ai eu assez d'attendre. Du coup, j'ai écrit cela.  
> Je vous souhaite de prendre plaisir à lire !

Les dernières lumières s'éteignirent. Les étoiles prirent vie. Mais les lignes irisées de l'univers et du misérable destin ainsi que l'étincelante lune ne suffirent pas à éclairer l'homme, assis sur un banc dans la fraicheur du soir. Il ne tremblait même pas dans la brise légère, las de cette sensation familière. Il était juste assis. Il était défini par cette position. À l'horizon, les phares et les cris des derniers véhicules s'évanouissaient dans leur fumée ternie.  
  
  
Autour de l'homme, il ne se passait plus rien. La peur et une sombre réalité régnaient désormais. Des cloches victorieuses résonnèrent alors que le silence hurlait sa pleine puissance. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une chanson particulièrement banale. Puis l'homme nota sans bouger que ce n'était pas un glas qui claironnait avec succès mais bien des pas légers claquant avec lourdeur le sol de pierre.  
L'étranger sifflotait et la berceuse se fracassa en mille échos dans l'absence de bruit, en cet l'endroit plongé dans les ténèbres les plus pures. Les traits de l'inconnu se détachèrent lentement du décor cendré et dessinèrent doucement une femme noire comme la pollution de cette ville.  
Elle se rapprochait. Il était encore immobile. Elle s'avança. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Elle s'arrêta. Il fit enfin un geste.  
Ses yeux lui faisaient mal soudainement telle une lumière éblouissant l'ignorant sortant de la caverne. Telle la lumière de marbre au bout du tunnel d'ébène. De ses mains glacées, il frotta son visage en faisant de mouvements circulaires.  
  
  
  
« Que faites-vous, en ces heures perdues ? » la voix de la femme fut une surprise : des notes étranglées voire essoufflées par la vieillesse et pourtant pleines d'entrain venant d'une jeunesse éternelle.  
  
« Je contemple la solitude. »  
  
« Alors, êtes-vous... ? »  
  
« Je suis seul. Effectivement. » Il prit une inspiration et dans un souffle glacé, il murmura avec méditation : « Du moins, plus maintenant. »  
  
« Est-ce une bonne chose d'être seul ? » questionna la silhouette sombre, plus pour elle-même que pour l'humain.  
  
« Nous pouvons vivre seuls, pourvu que ce soit dans l'attente de quelqu'un. »  
  
« Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un, en cette existence, qui mérite que l'on l'attende ? » Des croassements se firent entendre à quelques lieux.  
  
« Cela dépend si vous considérez la Mort comme quelqu'un... »  
  
  
Il y eut une pause. Un moment silencieux. Un mélange de vent froid, de respirations lentes et de musiques volant en éclats dans la distance distordue. Les bruits de la nature proche. Le chant du monde.  
  
  
« Cette personne, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rencontrée plus tôt. »  
  
« Il n'y avait plus de balle dans le barillet » siffla-t-il en rigolant de la cruauté mystérieuse de ce monde.  
  
  
  
Le canon d'une arme s'appuya sur sa tempe déjà gelée par la nuit. Un sourire. Et les animaux endormis sursautèrent. Les corbeaux s'envolèrent, brisant l'harmonie musicale de leurs battements d'ailes.  
  
  
Dans le lointain, le jour se leva comme à son habitude et l'aube rougeoya dans un requiem triomphant. Lorsque les rondeurs du soleil glissèrent dans le ciel et teintèrent de larmes le monde des mortels, la créature s'assit sur le banc encore chaud et attendit.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions à propos de ce travail.  
>  _À bientôt, je l'espère ___


End file.
